The accident
by andyg2525
Summary: Tommy has a car accident and some old friends and students come to reefside to help
1. Chapter 1

I know its been while with this writing ,and I do not own power rangers,and a new story here it is

Tommy has a car accident,and Haley calls a few old friends

**REEF SIDE HOSPITAL**

**JUNE 14 2005**

**10PM**

Haley was sitting in the waiting room still trying to calm her self down from had happened,still waiting to hear on the condition of Tommy.

**Flash back**

**Haley cybercafe **

**5pm**

Tommy was helping Haley cleaning and putting stuff away because she was closing early tonight,because she had a date tonight with an old friend. Tommy says So hales who is this lucky guy that you are going out with tonight, giving her a smile. Haley looks at him,and says his name is William Cranston,he and I went to MIT together,and he is coming into because he says he needs me to help him with of his up and coming projects. Tommy says William Cranston sounds like an old friend of mine from high school.. Haley says really I didn't know giving Tommy a weird look,and give a little giggle. Tommy looks at her and think a little bit,and says your going out with billy. Haley says still giggling ya billy do you have a problem with that. Tommy says no yes no maybe, Haley frowns and says why. Tommy looks at Haley and says because he and rest probably think I am dead or something. Haley says why. Tommy says because I didn't even try to find them when the island exploded. Haley looks at him and says why Tommy that was,was. Tommy looks at her and says because of the gems. Haley gives him a look and says oh I understand now you didn't want them to. Tommy shakes his head yes.

Haley looks at the clock,and says I won't say anything that you are hear ok ,but I have to go get ready I will see you tomorrow. Tommy says thank you Haley, walking to his jeep and leaving.

**SANWANS CHINESE RESTRAUNT**

**7 30 PM**

Haley walks into the restraunt looking around for billy,and a man with dirty blond hair with his back to her,and walks up to him patting his shoulder. Billy jumps a little,and turns around seeing a red head in a beautiful blue dress and says oh ha Haley you startled me,getting up giving her a hug. Haley says sorry I wasn't sure if that was you or not. Billy says that's alright I guess I have change a little haven't I. Haley looks at up and down seeing him more built in all the right places then when he was at MIT, and says yes you have with a little giggle. Billy just blushes a little,and says thank you ,but you'll have to thank Jason a friend of mine for that. Haley says I guess I'll have to her self.

A little while later Haley's hears cell phone rings,she looks at the caller Id it says reefside hospital on it. Haley says um Billy I have to take this. Billy says please. Haley says hello. The hospital clerk says is this Haley Jones. Haley says yes this is Haley. The clerk says um we have patient with the name of Thomas Oliver here he was in an accident. Haley says oh god is he alright. Billy looks at her with concern ,and waves down a waitress to get the check. The clerk says as of right now we don't know his condition he is in ICU. Haley just drops the phone ,and covers her mouth. Billy picks up the phone ,and says who is this. The clerks says this reefside hospital who you. Billy says My name is William Cranston I am a friend of Haley's what happened. The clerk says we have a Thomas Oliver her that was in an accident and her number was the first on her list of people. Billy says Tommy Oliver. The clerk says yes. Billy says where is the hospital located. The clerk tel Billy the direction to get to the hospital.

**END FLASH BACK**

**REEFSIDE HOSPITAL**

**10PM**

Billy walks over to Haley giving her a cup of coffee,and says here it will help. Haley looks up him trying to give a smile. Billy says its going to be ok he come threw. Haley looks at him,and says hope so Billy. Billy give her a smile when the doctor came out to the waiting room ,and says is there a Haley Jones here. Haley says how is Tommy. Billy says how is Tommy Dana. Dana says Billy that you Billy says ya how is Tommy. Dana says Tommy is in a coma,has a broken leg ,broken a few broken ribs,and a broken arm. Haley puts her hands over mouth,and sits down again. Billy just shacks his head and says is there any thing we can do. Dana says looking down if you guys now where his family is you better get a hold of them. Billy says how bad is Dana. Haley looks up at them. Dana says I don't know if he will make it with his past of being in a. Haley says a coma. Billy looks at her ,and says what do you mean history of being in a coma. Haley says he has been in a couple of comas before. Billy sits down ,and says how many has he been in. Haley says two that I know of. Billy says remembering the past with all the times Tommy has been in a coma,and says he been in at least four comas then. Dana says four comas. Billy shacks his head yes. Dana says how long was the last coma he been in looking at Haley. Haley says about two weeks. Billy and Dana both look at Haley,and say two weeks. Billy says is that a bad thing Dana. Dana says with his history of comas I would have to says yes because it could cause brain damage the longer he is in the coma. Both Billy and Haley say what at the same time. Billy says thank you Dana. Dana says I will let you be.


	2. the calls

I have fixed chapter 1 so please reread it and let me know. Still I don't own power rangers.

Chapter 2

the calls

Haley had told Billy she had go make a few calls to some friends,and tell them what happened.

Billy did the same thing,and went outside to call some old friends.

**Angel Grove**

**Rocko's**

Jason and his wife Trini were sitting and having a good time enjoying a night out without their kids.

Jason says "Finally some peace and quiet."

Trini looks at him with a sad face.

Jason smiles at her and says "I'm only kidding honey." taking her hand and squeezing it, "but you have to emit it is relaxing."

Trini finally says" ya it is kinda of quiet" while giving him a giggle.

The owner of Rocko's come up to their table and says "is everything alright here."

Jason says "Well Rocky "looking at Trini,and says "well there is something missing Rocky."

Rocky looks at him and says" their can't be I have done everything to our liking ,like you wanted man."

Jason and Trini started to laugh and Trini says "No Rocky everything is just fine ,Jason here is just trying to pull your leg that's all."

Rocky gives Jason a pouty look and says" If your going to be like that then Trini's is free and you my friend will pay triple."

Jason covers his hart ,and says "Rocko that hurt."

Rocky says" Thats what you get for disrespecting your chef Jase".

Trini is just sitting their and laughing.

Jason gets up puts a arm around rocky and says "I'm so sorry master chef please forgive me",while giving his puppy dog look.

Rocky says "no way man you have to do better than that."

Jason huffs and says "please man I was just having some fun."

Rocky looks at Trini, she is still laughing now,and says "fine,but if you it again I will I will."

Jason says "all better."

Rocky shacks his head while trying not to laugh.

Jason just gives him a kiss on the cheeks and says "Thank you Rocky,"while his was wiping off the kiss Jason gave him. Rocky says "uck."

Trini says" are you kids done playing around now."

Rocky and Jason look at each other and say "yes mom."

Rocky says" Seriously guys things good here."

Trini and Jason shack their head yes,and says "The best."

Rocky just smiles. Jason cell phone goes off. Jason looks at the Id and says Billy.

Jason says "Hey Billy whats up man,how is it going in L.A. Man." Billy says "I'm not in L.A. Jason I'm in Reefside C.A. "

Jason says "whats in Reefside."

Billy says" um Jason are you sitting down "in a small voice.

Jason looks at the two with concern,and" whats wrong Billy."

Billy says "I found Tommy he is here in Reefside."

Jason says "Tommy" in a soft voice not even Trini and Rocky can here him.

Trini looks at Rocky and says "what did he say. "

Rocky just shacks his shoulders and says "I have now idea."

Billy say "yes Tommy,he was in an accident and a friend of mine knows him."

Jason says "what Tommy was in an accident."

Both Rocky and Trini just froze from hearing Tommy's name.

Jason says "Billy I'm on my way hang in their man."

Billy says" hurry please hurry",and hangs up the phone.

Jason starts to put money on the table,when Rocky snap out of shock and says" what are you doing".

Jason says:I have to go Billy found Tommy."

Trini say" Billy found Tommy. "Jason shacks his head yes.

Rocky says" don't worry about it. "

Jason says are you sure.

Ya sure if its true if Billy found Tommy then its on the house, Rocky says.

Trini says "Where are we going Jason."

Jason says " I'm going to Reefside."

Rocky says "Reefside. Is that wear Tommy is?"

Jason shacks his head yes. Rocky says "hold on I'm coming with you."

Runs off to tell his assistant manager that he was leaving. A few minutes later Rocky comes back and says" let go" and they head out to go to Reefside.

Trini says" what are we going to do about the kids". Jason stops and thinks for a bit ,and says " We'll tell mom the truth."

Rocky says "I'll call sha and Adam on the way."

Trini says "what about Kim."

**Haley's calls**

Haley was going threw her list on her phone when she came to Conner's number,and push send.

Conner was closing his soccer camp for the evening when his cell phone went off with one of Kira's songs. He opened up and says "Haley hows it going haven't talk in what two days",laughing a little. When Conner didn't hear her laughing,but trying not to cry ,he says "whats wrong Haley."

Haley says "Tommy was in a accident."

Conner froze ,and says "what no way Dr.o was is in a is he alright?"

All what Haley could say was that "he is in ICU" while crying on the phone.

Conner says "where are you Haley."

Haley says Conner "I'm at Reefside hospital."

Conner says "don't worry I'm on the way just hang in their."

Haley says "hurry please hurry. "

Conner says" I'll call Kira ok, just hang in their."

Haley says" I'm trying please just hurry."hang up to call the others. Haley scrolls down to Ethan's number,and press send.

**Ethan's place**

**New York NY**

Ethan was walking into his apartment setting down his brief case and going to his fridge to see what their was to eat when his phone started to ring with one Kira's songs,telling him it was Haley calling. He opens his phone he hears Haley crying.

Ethan says in worry voice "whats wrong Haley. "

Haley says "Tommy was in an accident,and he is in ICU", trying keep calm,but failing.

Ethan says "I'm on my way I'll tell Trent ok."

Haley says ok trying to keep from crying.

**Kira's Hotel**

**Twin Cities MN**

Kira was just getting in from have one of best nights on stage. She was sitting on the couch when her phone rang she looked at the number to is it was Conner calling. Kira says" Hey jock how are things at home. "

Conner says" hey rock star" trying to keep it together.

Kira hears his voice ,and says" Conner whats wrong your sound sad."

Conner says "Kira babe."

Kira says "what have I told you about calling babe."

Conner says "sorry "a little softer and sniffles,and trying to laugh.

Kira says "whats ,whats wrong honey your beginning to scar scar me Conner,whats wrong?"starting to stand.

Conner says" Kira its ,its Dr.o he ,he was in an accident".,and started to cry.

Kira froze,and says "Dr.o was in an accident" in a soft voice.

Conner says "Kira, Kira are you there.

Kira says "ya I'm hear Conner."

Conner says" Haley called me and said he is is."

Kira says" he is what honey."

Conner says" he is another coma."

Kira says "another coma."

Conner says "ya ,and what Haley says the Dr. says its bad and were to get to the hospital fast because he he mi.. might no ma.. make it." starting to cry even more.

Kira with tears falling down her face,says "Conner I'm coming back , hold on sweaty I'll be their soon baby."

Conner's says" I love you Kira."

Kira says "I love you too, I'll let you know when flight comes in, I'll see you soon." Kira hangs up her phone so she can get a flight home,and begins to cry even harder than before.

While Kira was on the phone trying to get a flight back to Reefside, a asian women her manger walks in with boyfriend.

Her manger sees her tear stain on her face ,and asked"Whats wrong Kira?"

Kira says "I have to get the first flight back to Reefside, Chelsea."

Chelsea say "why did something happen to Conner?"

Kira says "No thank god ,but one of my other friend was in accident ,and what Conner was told he might...might not make it ,so that is why I going back ."

Chelseaaa was looking at Kira,Kira was looking aChelsease, and says "no butcheesese I'm going ."

Chelsea was looking at I pad to see if she can switch thing around her schedule,but she doesn't have to ,and say" Kira we're in luck we have some free time anyways our next gig is in L.A. ,and thats not until next week."

Kira just gives her a smile because she new her friend just moved some signing around for her,and says" thanks chels," giving her a hug,noticing Chelsea had brought her boyfriend with her,she blushes at Chelsea.

Chelsea says " I would like you to meet my boy friend Justin Sturt,Justin this is the very talented Kira Ford."

Kira shanks his hand ,and says "Hi how are you, sorry for being a mess right now."

Justin just shacks her hand ,and says "Don't worry about it happens." Justin's phone goes off with back in black ,he looks at the caller id ,and says "Hey Rocky was up man haven't heard from you on while."

While Justine was on the phone Chelseaaa asked Kira who was in the accident,Kira says "Dr.O,he was one of my teachers at school ,and he also help me get in touch with your companies boss Tanya Park."


End file.
